Участник:Stryker305/Песок5
Это статья — список приглашённых звёзд в "Губка Боб Квадратные Штаны". Список приглашённых звёзд Адам Вест *Адам Вест (William West Anderson) *Portrays: Young Морской Супермен ("Назад в прошлое") *About: Born William West Anderson on September 19, 1928 in Walla Walla, Washington and died June 9, 2017 in Los Angeles, California, he was an American actor who was known for portraying Batman, he played himself on Fairly OddParents (as Catman) and Family Guy. On June 9, 2017, West died from leukemia at the age of 88. Alec Baldwin *Alec Baldwin (Alexander Rae Baldwin III) *Portrays: Деннис ("Губка Боб Квадратные Штаны (полнометражный мультфильм)") *'Born Alexander Rae Baldwin III on April 3, 1958 in Massapequa, New York', he is an American film and television actor. Known for roles in Knots Landing, Beetlejuice, The Hunt For Red October, The Shadow, The Cooler, The Cat in the Hat, Mercury Rising, and The Departed, Baldwin also appears as Jack Donaghy on the NBC sitcom 30 Rock. Baldwin has also hosted Saturday Night Live over a dozen times and currently plays Donald Trump on the show and is the oldest of the Baldwin brothers working in Hollywood. He voiced Makunga in Madagascar Escape 2 Africa, North in Rise of the Guardians, Mr. Conductor in Thomas and the Magic Railroad, and Theodore Lindsey Templeton in The Boss Baby. His SpongeBob role was in the first film where he played an assassin who was sent by Plankton to eliminate SpongeBob and Patrick. Alton Brown *Alton Brown (Alton Crawford Brown) *Portrays: Nicholas Withers ("House Fancy") *About: Born Alton Crawford Brown on July 30, 1962 in Los Angeles, California, he is an American food personality, cinematographer, author, aircraft pilot, and actor. He is the creator and host of the Food Network television show Good Eats, the Feasting on Asphalt, and on Iron Chef America. He is also the author of several cooking how-to books. His SpongeBob role was in "House Fancy" where he played the host of House Fancy, Squidward's favorite show. Amy Poehler *Amy Poehler (Amy Meredith Poehler) *Granny ("Have You Seen This Snail?") *About: Born Amy Meredith Poehler on September 16, 1971 in Burlington, Massachusetts, she is an American comedian and actress. She is a repertory player on Saturday Night Live. She was a key member of America's oldest collegiate improve comedy troupe, My Mother's Fleabag. She is also the voice of Bessie Higgenbottom on The Mighty B! She also plays Gallaxhar's computer in Monsters vs. Aliens. Her SpongeBob role was in the episode "Have you Seen This Snail?" where she played the grandmother who mistook Gary for her own snail but tries to fatten him up and eat him. Currently, she plays Leslie Knope on Parks and Recreation. She also voices Joy in the 2015 Disney Pixar film Inside Out. Amy Sedaris *Amy Sedaris (Amy Louise Sedaris) *Ma Angler ("Trenchbillies") *About: Born Amy Louise Seders on March 29, 1961 in Endicott, New York, she is an American actress, author, and comedian. She is known for playing the character Jerri Blank in the Comedy Central television series Strangers with Candy. Sedaris regularly collaborates with her older brother, humorist and author David Sedaris. Andrea Martin *Andrea Martin (Andrea Louise Martin) *Portrays: Miss Gristle-Puss ("Banned in Bikini Bottom") *About: Born Andrea Louise Martin on January 15, 1947 in Portland, Maine, she is an American actress and comedian of Armenian descent. She has appeared in films such as My Big Fat Greek Wedding, Hedwig and the Angry Inch, on stage in productions such as the 2013 revival of Pippin for which she won the Tony Award for Best Featured Actress in a Musical, My Favorite Year, Fiddler on the Roof, and Candide, and in the television series, SCTV. Andy Samberg *Andy Samberg (Andrew David Samberg) *Portrays: Colonel Carper ("Hello Bikini Bottom!") *About: Born Andrew David Samberg on August 18, 1978 in Berkeley, California, he is an American actor, comedian, writer, rapper, and member of the comedy group The Lonely Island. Antonio Banderas *Antonio Banderas (Antonio Domínguez Banderas) *Portrays: Burger-Beard the Pirate ("The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water") *About: Born as Antonio Dominguez Banderas on August 10, 1960 in Málaga, Andalucia, Spain, he is a Spanish film actor. Known for roles in Philadelphia, the Spy Kids films, and Haywire. He is well known as Zorro in The Mask of Zorro and The Legend of Zorro, and Puss in Boots in the Shrek sequels and well as its spin-off film, Puss in Boots. Billy West *Billy West (William Richard West) *One of The Seagull Crew ("The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water") *About: Born William Richard West on April 16, 1950 in Detroit, Michigan, he is known for providing the voice of Stimpy in Nickelodeon's The Ren and Stimpy Show from 1991 until 1996. He provided the voice of Ren from 1993–1996. His roles in Futurama include Philip J. Fry, Professor Hubert Farnsworth, Dr. Zoidberg, and Zapp Brannigan, as well as Popeye and Poopdeck Pappy in Popeye's Voyage: The Quest for Pappy, and various other incidental characters. He also did the voices of Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd in the film Space Jam for Looney Tunes. (He is the current voice of Elmer Fudd; he did Bugs on occasions). Biz Markie *Biz Markie (Marcel Theo Hall) *Kenny the Cat (character) ("Kenny the Cat") *About: Born Marcel Theo Hall on April 8, 1964 in Egg Harbor Township, New Jersey, better known by his stage name Biz Markie, is an American rapper, beatboxer, DJ, comedian, singer, reality television personality, and commercial spokesperson. His SpongeBob role was voicing Kenny the Cat in "Kenny the Cat." Bob Barker *Bob Barker (Robert William Barker) *Bob Barnacle ("Sanctuary!") *About: Born Robert William Barker on December 12, 1923, he is an American former television game show host. He is best known for hosting CBS's The Price Is Right from 1972 to 2007, making it the longest-running daytime game show in North American television history, and for hosting Truth or Consequences from 1956 to 1974. Bobby Cannavale *Bobby Cannavale (Robert Michael Cannavale) *Tony ("Shell Games") *About: Born Robert Michael Cannavale on May 3, 1970 in Union City, New Jersey, is an American actor known for various stage, film and television roles, including regular or recurring roles in Third Watch, Boardwalk Empire, Vinyl, Will & Grace and Mr. Robot. Brian Doyle-Murray *Brian Doyle-Murray (Brian Murray) *Flying Dutchman ("various episodes") *'Born Brian Murray on October 31, 1945 in Chicago, Illinois', he is the brother of actor/comedian Bill Murray. He is an alumnus of Saturday Night Live and has also been a voice actor in cartoons such as The Buzz on Maggie, My Gym Partner's A Monkey, Jackie Chan Adventures, Family Guy, and The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. He also plays Clark Griswold's boss in Christmas Vacation, and as well as for playing Noah Vanderhoff on Wayne's World and currently he plays Frankie Heck's boss on The Middle. His main SpongeBob role is the Flying Dutchman who made his debut appearance in "Scaredy Pants." Brian also had a minor role in Ghostbusters II. He played the Psychiatric Doctor who talked to the Ghostbusters after they got arrested. His brother Bill had the main role in the movie as Peter Venkman. He was in the 2012 film The Three Stooges as Monsignor Ratliffe. Brian George * Brian George * Coupe ("Drive Happy") Bruce Brown *Bruce Brown *Narrator ("SpongeBob vs. The Big One") *'Born December 1, 1937 in San Francisco, California', and died December 10, 2017, '''he was an American documentary film director, known as an early pioneer of the surf film. He was the father of filmmaker Dana Brown. Burt Ward *Burt Ward (Burt John Gervis Jr.) *Young Barnacle Boy ("Back to the Past") *About: '''Born Burt John Gervis Jr. on July 6, 1945 in Los Angeles, California, is an American television actor and activist. He is best known for his portrayal of Robin in the television series Batman (1966-1968) with Adam West. Charles Nelson Reilly *Charles Nelson Reilly *Dirty Bubble ("Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II") *About: Born January 13, 1931 in the Bronx, New York, and died May 25, 2007 in Beverly Hills, California, he was an American actor, comedian, film director, and drama teacher known for his comedic roles in movies, such as Killer from All Dogs Go To Heaven, children's television, animated cartoons, and as a panelist on the game show Match Game. He died of pneumonia on May 25, 2007 and was cremated. His SpongeBob role was Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy's arch rival "The Dirty Bubble." He voiced him until his death in 2007. On May 25, 2007, Reilly died from complications of pneumonia. Chris Elliott *Chris Elliott (Christopher Nash Elliott) *Lord Poltergeist ("Ghoul Fools") *About: Born Christopher Nash Elliott on May 31, 1960 in New York City, New York, he is an American actor, comedian, and writer. He is best known for his comedic sketches on Late Night with David Letterman, starring in the cult comedy series Get a Life and for his recurring role as Peter MacDougall on Everybody Loves Raymond. His SpongeBob role was Lord Poltergeist. Christopher Guest *Christopher Guest (Christopher Haden Guest) *Stanley S. SquarePants ("Stanley S. SquarePants") *About: Born Christopher Haden Guest on February 5, 1948 in New York City, New York, he is a British-American comedian, actor, writer, director, musician, and Grammy Award-winning composer. He began his career in the early 1970s as the character Norman in the play "Moonchildren." He also made his debut acting performance as a policeman in the 1970s film The Hot Rock. He played Count Tyrone Rugen in The Princess Bride. His SpongeBob role was SpongeBob's cousin who destroys everything he touches. Christopher Ryan *Christopher Ryan *Professor Percy ("Chimps Ahoy") *About: Born January 25, 1950 in Bayswater, London, he is an English actor. Ryan is perhaps best known for his role as Mike "The Cool Person" in the BBC comedy series The Young Ones. Corky Carroll *Corky Carroll *Grubby Grouper ("Bubble Buddy") *About: Born September 9, 1947 in Alhambra, California, he was the first professional American surfer and then became a musician. He began his career in 1959 but retired in 1972 at the age of 24. During that time he won the United States Surfing Championship and won the International surfing championship three times. Altogether, he won one hundred competitions. He then moved away from surfing to focus on music. He made nine albums and even wrote books on surfing. His SpongeBob role was in the episode "Bubble Buddy," where he played a filthy truck driver, Grubby Grouper, who loves to surf. Candi Milo *Candi Milo *Ms. Bitters (SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom) *About: January 9, 1961 in Palm Springs, California, U.S, she is an American voice actress and singer. She has voiced various characters on many animated series including Tiny Toon Adventures, SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron, Dexter's Laboratory (from season 3 onwards), Cow and Chicken, ChalkZone, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Codename: Kids Next Door, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Loonatics Unleashed, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Maya & Miguel, W.I.T.C.H., The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, The Replacements, and The Adventures of Puss in Boots. Craig Ferguson *Craig Ferguson *Himself ("Truth or Square") *About: Born May 17, 1962 in Glasgow, Scotland, he is a Scottish-American television host, stand-up comedian, writer, producer, director, and actor. He was the host of The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson, an Emmy Award-nominated, Peabody Award-winning late-night talk show that aired on CBS from 2010 to 2015. In addition to hosting that program and performing stand-up comedy, Ferguson has written two books: Between the Bridge and the River, a novel, and American on Purpose, an autobiography. Before his career as a late-night television host, Ferguson was best known in the United States for his role as the office boss, Nigel Wick, on The Drew Carey Show from 1996 to 2003. After that, he wrote and starred in three films, directing one of them. He appeared as Owl in Disney's Winnie the Pooh 2011 movie and Lord Macintosh in the Disney Pixar movie Brave. David Bowie *David Bowie (David Robert Jones) *Lord Royal Highness ("Atlantis SquarePantis") *About: Born David Robert Jones on January 8, 1947 in Brixton, London and died on January 10, 2016 in New York City, New York. He was an English musician, actor, producer, arranger, and audio engineer. Active in five decades of rock music and frequently reinventing his music and image, he was regarded as an influential innovator, particularly for his work through the 1970s. On January 10, 2016, Bowie died from liver cancer. David Glen Eisley *David Glen Eisey *Singing voice behind Sweet Victory ("Band Geeks") *About: Born September 5, 1952 in Los Angeles, California, he is both an actor and musician. He has been in the AOR bands Giuffria and Dirty White Boy. David Hasselhoff *David Hasselhoff (David Michael Hasselhoff) *Himself (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, "SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout") *About: Born David Michael Hasselhoff on July 17, 1952 in Baltimore, Maryland, he is nicknamed "The Hoff," and is an American actor who is best known for his lead roles on "Knight Rider" and "Baywatch," and he also played in the "SyFy" channel original movie "Anaconda 3" along with John Rhys-Davies. He also crossed over to a successful music career, primarily in Germany, Austria, and Switzerland. David Lander * David Lander * Donnie ("Sharks vs. Pods") Davy Jones *Davy Jones (David Thomas Jones) *Himself ("SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One") *About: Born David Thomas Jones on December 30, 1945 in Manchester, England, and died February 29, 2012 in Stuart, Florida, he was a Grammy winning, English pop singer-songwriter, and Tony-nominated Emmy-nominated actor best known as a member of The Monkees. However, on February 29, 2012, he unexpectedly died from a massive heart attack. Dee Snider *Dee Snider (Daniel Dee Snider) *Angry Jack ("Shell Shocked") *About: Born Daniel Dee Snider on March 15, 1955 in Astoria, New York, he is an American singer-songwriter, screenwriter, radio personality, and actor. Snider is most famous for his role as the frontman of the heavy metal band Twisted Sister. He was ranked 83 in the Hit Parader's Top 100 Metal Vocalist of All Time. Dennis Quaid *Dennis Quaid (Dennis William Quaid) *Grandpa Redbeard ("Grandpappy the Pirate") *About: Born Dennis William Quaid on April 9, 1954 in Houston, Texas, he is an American actor. Raised in Texas, he became known during the 1980s after appearing in several successful films, and established a career as a Hollywood actor. He has appeared in many movies like G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra, Disney's The Rookie ''and ''The Parent Trap, Vantage Point, Cold Creek Manor, The Day After Tomorrow, Any Given Sunday, Legion, Wyatt Earp, Yours, Mine & Ours, Traffic, Footloose, and Flight of the Phoenix. Don Newhouse *Don Newhouse *Himself (Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy) Ed Asner *Ed Asner (Yitzhak Edward Asner) *Angry Old Timer ("Whirly Brains") *About: Born Yitzhak Edward Asner on November 15, 1929 in Kansas City, Missouri, he is an American actor, voice actor, and a former president of the Screen Actors Guild. He is primarily known for his role as Lou Grant during the 1970s and early 1980s, on both The Mary Tyler Moore Show and its spin-off series Lou Grant, making him one of the few television actors to portray the same leading character in both a comedy and a drama. He is also known for voice acting Carl Fredricksen in Pixar's hit movie, Up (2009), and Mr. Harris from Our Friend, Martin, and for portraying Santa Claus in the comedy film Elf (2003) as well as its animated remake Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas (2014). Eddie Deezen *Eddie Deezen (Edward Harry Dezen) *Himself ("Truth or Square") and one of The Seagull Crew ("The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water") *About: Born Edward Harry Deezen on March 6, 1957 in Cumberland, Maryland, he is an American character actor, voice actor, and comedian, best known for his bit parts as nerd characters in 1970s and 1980s films such as Grease, Grease 2, Midnight Madness, 1941, and WarGames, as well as for larger and starring roles in a number of independent cult films, including Surf II: The End of the Trilogy, Mob Boss, I Wanna Hold Your Hand, Beverly Hills Vamp, and Teenage Exorcist. Ernest Borgnine *Ernest Borgnine (Ermes Effron Borgnino) *Mermaid Man ("various episodes") *About: Born Ermes Effron Borgino on January 24, 1917 in Hamden, Connecticut and died July 8, 2012 in Los Angeles, California, he was an American actor of television and the big screen. His career has spanned more than six decades. He was an unconventional lead in many films of the 1950s, including his Academy Award-winning turn in the 1955 film Marty. On television, he is best known for playing Quinton McHale in the 1962-66 series McHale's Navy, costarring in the mid-1980s action series Airwolf, and voicing the character Mermaid Man in SpongeBob SquarePants. Borgnine earned an Emmy nomination at age 92 for his work on the series ER. In August 2009 he earned the Lifetime Achievement Award from the Rhode Island International Film Festival. Sadly, on July 8, 2012, Borgnine died from renal failure. Gene Shalit *Gene Shalit (Eugene Shalit) *Gene Scallop ("The Krusty Sponge") *About: Born Eugene Shalit on March 25, 1926 in New York City, New York, he is the film and book critic on NBC's The Today Show. Gene Simmons *Gene Simmons (Chaim Witz) *Sea monster ("20,000 Patties Under the Sea") *About: Born Chaim Witz on August 25, 1949 in Haifa, Israel, he is an American rock singer who was the lead singer of the band Kiss. He was born in Israel and moved to the United States under the name Gene Klein and later changed his name to Gene Simmons. Ghastly Ones *Ghastly Ones *Special musical performance in ("Scaredy Pants") *'Started in 1996 in Van Nuys, California', they are a surf–garage rock band from Van Nuys, California with a late-night monster movie theme. Ginnifer Goodwin *Ginnifer Goodwin (Jennifer Goodwin) *Mermaids ("Welcome To The Bikini Bottom Triangle") *About: Born Jennifer Goodwin on May 22, 1978 in Memphis, Tennessee, she is an American television and film actress, best known for her role as Margene Heffman on the HBO series Big Love, ''Snow White in the ABC series ''Once Upon a Time, and starring in the movies Mona Lisa Smile and He's Just Not That into You. She voiced Fawn in Tinker Bell: Legend of the NeverBeast ''and more recently, she voiced rabbit officer Judy Hopps in Disney's ''Zootopia. Henry Winkler * Henry Winkler * Sharkface ("Sharks vs. Pods") Ian McShane *Ian McShane (Ian David McShane) *Gordon ("Dear Vikings") *About: Born Ian David McShane on September 29, 1942 in Blackburn, Lancanshire, he is a Golden Globe-winning British actor. He is generally best known, particularly in the HBO Western drama Deadwood. He currently stars in the NBC series Kings and as Blackbeard in Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. He also voiced Tai Lung in Kung Fu Panda. James Arnold Taylor *James Arnold Taylor *Nick Fishkins, Isopod ("Sold!") Jeff Garlin *Jeff Garlin (Jeffrey Todd Garlin) *Cuddle E. Hugs ("Cuddle E. Hugs") *About: Born Jeffrey Todd Garlin on June 5, 1962 in Chicago, Illinois, he is an American comedian, actor, producer, voice artist, director, writer, podcast host, and author. He has acted in many television shows and some movies, and is known for his role as Jeff Greene on the HBO show Curb Your Enthusiasm, for which he was nominated for seven Emmys in his role as Executive Producer and two wins for Producing from the PGAs. He provided the voice of Captain B. McCrea in WALL-E, Buttercup in the Toy Story series, and Perry Babcock in ParaNorman. He currently stars in the ABC sitcom The Goldbergs as Murray Goldberg. Jeffrey Tambor *Jeffrey Tambor (Jeffrey Michael Tambor) *King Neptune ("The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie") *About: Born Jeffrey Michael Tambor July 8, 1944 in San Fancisco, California, he is an American actor, perhaps mostly known for his roles as George Bluth Sr. on the television series Arrested Development and Hank Kingsley on The Larry Sanders Show. He was also on The Love Boat. Jim Jarmusch *Jim Jarmusch (James R. Jarmusch) *Himself ("Hooky") *About: Born James R. Jarmusch January 22, 1953 in Cuyahoga Falls, Ohio, he is an American independent film director, screenwriter, actor, producer, editor, and composer. Jarmusch has consistently been a major proponent of independent cinema, since the 1980s. Jim Wise *Jim Wise *Portrays: Singing voice behind Goofy Goober Rock ("The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie") *About: Born July 30, 1964 in Santa Monica, California, he is an American actor who is perhaps best known for his role as Coach Tugnut in the Disney Channel original series Even Stevens. Wise has also guest starred in a number of other shows including That's So Raven, JAG, Veronica's Closet, Friends, The Secret World of Alex Mack, Suddenly Susan, Wizards of Waverly Place, Invader Zim, and among others. He also provided the voice of Loud Howard on Dilbert: The Series. He also sang "The Master of the Gym" in Even Stevens. Wise also played the football announcer in the 2001 film Not Another Teen Movie. Wise is also an accomplished writer, writing for many shows like MADtv which he is currently the head writer on. As well as this, Wise is an accomplished singer and composer. He wrote all the songs featured in the Even Stevens episode "Influenza: The Musical." He wrote the song "Dream Vacation" for The Even Stevens Movie; as well as three out of the six songs featured in the That's So Raven episode "The Road to Audition." Wise even provided the singing voice of SpongeBob on the song "Goofy Goober Rock" in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. Joe Pantoliano *Joe Pantoliano (Joseph Peter Pantoliano) *Stickyfins Whiting ("The Getaway") *About: Born September 12, 1951 in Hoboken, New Jersey, he is an American character actor, who often plays shady characters, frequently criminals or corrupt police officers. Early roles include the pimp Guido in 1983's Risky Business, a member of the Fratelli crime family in 1985's The Goonies, and bail bondsman Eddie Mascone in 1988's Midnight Run. He portrayed Norby in Baby's Day Out, Deputy U.S. Marshal Cosmo Renfro in both 1993's The Fugitive and its sequel, 1998's U.S. Marshals. Other roles include Cypher in The Matrix, Luigi Goterelli in Grand Theft Auto III, Teddy in Memento, Captain Conrad Howard in the Bad Boys franchise, and Ralphie during seasons 3-4 of The Sopranos. He also starred in more than one episode of Tales from the Crypt. His work has tailed off in the 2010s, taking smaller roles in TV shows and films, such as 2016's romantic comedy film The Perfect Match, and the Netflix series Sense8. John DiMaggio *John DiMaggio (John William DiMaggio) *BlackJack ("BlackJack") *'Born John William DiMaggio on September 4, 1968 in North Plainfield, New Jersey', he is an American voice actor. A native of North Plainfield, New Jersey he is best known for his voice roles of Bender in Futurama, Jake the dog on Adventure Time, Schnitzel the Rock Monster on Cartoon Network's original series, Chowder, Wakka and Kimahri in Final Fantasy X, and Marcus Fenix in Gears of War. He was also known as the voice of one of the four psychotic penguins, Rico, in DreamWorks Madagascar, Madagascar Escape 2 Africa, Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, The Madagascar Penguins in A Christmas Caper, and another Nickelodeon show, produced with DreamWorks, The Penguins of Madagascar. John Gegenhuber * John Gegenhuber * Old Man Jenkins ("High Sea Diving"), Walter Haddock ("Mustard O' Mine") John Goodman *John Goodman (John Stephen Goodman) *Santa Claus ("It's a SpongeBob Christmas!") *About: Born John Stephen Goodman on June 20, 1952 in St. Louis, Missouri, he is an American film, television, and stage actor. He is best known for his role as Dan Conner on the television series Roseanne (1988–1997) for which he won a Best Actor Golden Globe Award in 1993. He is also known as Fred Flintstone in a live action Flintstones movie which was released in 1994. He provided the voice of James P. Sullivan "Sully" in Disney/Pixar's films, Monsters Inc. and Monsters University, ''and Ocious P. Potter in the 1997 version of ''The Borrowers, and he provided the voice of Baloo in The Jungle Book 2. Goodman also played the roles of exterminator Dilbert McClintock in Arachnophobia, Congressman Long in Evan Almighty ''and Bones Darley in ''Death Sentence. John Lurie *John Lurie *Himself ("Hooky") *About: Born December 14, 1952 in Minneapolis, Minnesota, he is an American musician, painter, actor, director, and producer. He co-founded The Lounge Lizards jazz ensemble, has acted in 19 films, including Stranger than Paradise and Down by Law, has composed and performed music for 20 television and film works, and produced, directed, and starred in the Fishing with John television series. In 1996 his soundtrack for Get Shorty was nominated for a Grammy Award, and his album The Legendary Marvin Pontiac: Greatest Hits has been praised by critics and musicians alike. John O'Hurley *John O'Hurley (John Gerald O'Hurley) *King Neptune ("Neptune's Spatula", "The Clash of Triton", "Trident Trouble", and "High Sea Diving") and Seymour Scales ("SpongeBob's Boating Bash") *About: Born John Gerald O'Hurley on October 9, 1954 in Kittery, Maine, he is an American actor and television personality. He is most known for the role of J. Peterman on the NBC sitcom Seinfeld and was the host of the game shows To Tell The Truth ''from 2000-2002, and ''Family Feud from 2006-2010. He was also the runner-up on the first season of Dancing With The Stars in June 2005. John Rhys-Davies *John Rhys-Davies *Man Ray ("Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III" and "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V") *About: Born May 5, 1944 in Salisbury, Wiltshire, England, he is an English-born Welsh character actor and voice artist. He is perhaps best known for his portrayals as the charismatic Arab excavator Sallah in the Indiana Jones films, the narrator in Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh, and the dwarf Gimli in The Lord of the Rings trilogy (The Fellowship of the Ring, The Two Towers, and Return of the King), and he starred in the "SyFy" channel original movie Anaconda 3 as Professor Challenger, and voiced Mowgli's adopted father from the Disney movie, The Jungle Book 2. He also played Anthony Bricklin on the 2002 horror movie, Sabretooth. Johnny Depp *Johnny Depp (John Christopher Depp II) *Jack Kahuna Laguna ("SpongeBob vs. The Big One") *About: Born John Christopher Depp II on June 9, 1963 in Owensboro, Kentucky, he is an American actor, known for his portrayals of offbeat, eccentric characters such as Captain Jack Sparrow in the Pirates of the Caribbean film series, Rango in the Rango movie, Willy Wonka in Charlie and The Chocolate Factory and Edward Scissorhands. Johnny Knoxville *Johnny Knoxville (Philip John Clapp) *Johnny Krill ("Extreme Spots") *About: Born Philip John Clapp on March 11, 1971 in Knoxville, Tennessee, he is an American actor, comedian, screenwriter, film producer, and stunt performer. He is best known as a co-creator and cast member of the MTV series Jackass. J.K. Simmons *J.K. Simmons (Jonathan Kimble "J. K." Simmons) *Maestro Mackerel ("Snooze You Lose") *About: Born on January 9, 1955 in Grosse Pointe, Michigan, he is an American actor and voice actor. In television, he is known for playing Dr. Emil Skoda on the NBC series Law & Order (and other Law & Order franchise series), neo-Nazi Vernon Schillinger on the HBO prison-drama Oz, and Assistant Police Chief Will Pope on TNT's The Closer. His film roles include J. Jonah Jameson in Sam Raimi's Spider-Man trilogy and music instructor Terence Fletcher in 2014's Whiplash. He is also known for voicing Cave Johnson in the video game Portal 2 (2011), Tenzin in The Legend of Korra (2012), Stanford Pines in Gravity Falls, Kai in Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016), Mayor Lionheart in Zootopia (2016), and Khampa in Rock Dog (2016). Simmons also reprised his role as J. Jonah Jameson in various Marvel animated series and video games. He has also appeared in a series of highly popular television commercials for Farmers Insurance and M&M's (as the yellow M&M). Simmons' performance in Whiplash (2014) received widespread critical acclaim and earned him more than thirty accolades, including the Academy Award, the Golden Globe Award, and the BAFTA Award for Best Supporting Actor. Junior Brown *Junior Brown (Jamieson Brown) *Singing voice behind the last line of the Texas Song/musical performer ("Texas") *About: Born Jamieson Brown on June 12, 1952 in Kirksville, Indiana, he is an American country guitarist and singer who lives in Cottonwood, Arizona. Keith David * Keith David * Gary's collar ("Chatterbox Gary") Kel Mitchell * Kel Mitchell * Himself ("SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout") Kevin Michael Richardson *Kevin Michael Richardson *King Neptune ("Party Pooper Pants"), one of The Seagull Crew ("The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water"), Nurse Bazooka ("My Leg!"), Sir Urchin ("Library Cards") *About: Born October 25, 1964 in the Bronx, New York, he is an American voice actor and actor, one of the most prominent voice actors in the field. He starred in the short lived The Knights of Prosperity, an American Broadcasting Company (ABC) comedy. He is best known for his deep voice and portraying either villains or fat, good-natured African-American men. He voices Maurice in the Nickelodeon show, The Penguins of Madagascar replacing Cedric the Entertainer. He also played Schnitzel on the very first episode of the Cartoon Network original series, Chowder. He has also starred in Disney's Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! ''along with ''SpongeBob stars Tom Kenny, who voices Gibson, and Clancy Brown, who voices Otto. Kristen Wiig *Kristen Wiig *Madame Hagfish ("The Curse of the Hex") *About: Born August 22, 1973 in Canandaigua, New York, she is an American actress, comedian, and writer. She is best known for her work as a cast member on the NBC sketch comedy series Saturday Night Live from 2005 to 2012. He has appeared in films as Bridesmaids, MacGruber, Flight of the Conchords, Adventureland, and Paul. Her voice acting credits include Ruffnutt in How to Train Your Dragon, Miss Hattie in Despicable Me, Lucy Wilde in Despicable Me 2 ''& 3,'' and Lola Bunny in The Looney Tunes Show. Laraine Newman *Laraine Newman *Portrays: Plankton's Grandmother ("Gramma's Secret Recipe", "Grandmum's the Word"), Crab Lady ("Ink Lemonade") *About: Born March 2, 1952 in Los Angeles, California, she is an American comedian, actress, and writer, and was part of the original Saturday Night Live cast. Lara Jill Miller *Lara Jill Miller *Portrays: Mr. Huggles, Bustup Ballerina, and Springy Rabbit (Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots) *About: She is a voice actress best known for voicing Lisa on The Loud House, Widget on Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! and Julie on Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. LeBron James *LeBron James (LeBron Raymone James) *Portrays: Himself ("Truth or Square") *About: Born LeBron Raymone James on December 30, 1984 in Akron, Ohio, he is an American professional basketball player for the Los Angeles Lakers of the National Basketball Association (NBA). Nicknamed "King James", he was a three-time "Mr. Basketball" of Ohio in high school, and was highly promoted in the national media as a future NBA superstar while a sophomore at St. Vincent – St. Mary High School. At just 18, he was selected with the number one pick in the 2003 NBA Draft by the Cleveland Cavaliers and signed a shoe contract with Nike before his professional debut. Listed as a small forward, James has set numerous youngest player records since joining the league. He was named the NBA Rookie of the Year in 2003–04, NBA's Most Valuable Player in 2008–09 and 2009–10, and has been both All-NBA selection and an All-Star every season since 2005. In 2010, a much-publicized free agency process ended with James going to the Miami Heat. He became the third reigning NBA MVP to change teams and the first since Moses Malone in 1982. The focal point of the Cleveland offense, James led the team to consecutive playoff appearances from 2006 through 2010. In 2007, the Cavaliers advanced to the Conference Finals for the first time since 1992 and to the NBA Finals for the first time in franchise history. James has been a member of the USA national team, winning a bronze medal at the 2004 Olympics and gold at the 2008 Olympics. Lewis Black *Lewis Black (Lewis Niles Black) *Santa Claus ("Goons on the Moon") *About: Born Lewis Niles Black on August 30, 1948 in Silver Spring, Maryland, he is an American stand-up comedian, author, playwright, social critic and actor. He is best known for his angry demeanour and belligerent comedic style, in which he often simulates having a mental breakdown. His comedy routines often escalate into angry rants about history, politics, religion, or any other cultural trends. He hosted the Comedy Central series Lewis Black's Root of All Evil and makes regular appearances on The Daily Show with Trevor Noah delivering his "Back in Black" commentary segment, which he has been doing since The Daily Show was hosted by Craig Kilborn. When not on the road performing, Black resides in Manhattan, but also maintains a residence in Chapel Hill, North Carolina. He is also a spokesman for the Aruba Tourism Authority, appearing in television ads that first aired in late 2009 and 2010, as well as the voice of Anger in 2015's Pixar film, Inside Out. He was voted 51st of the 100 greatest stand-up comedians of all time by Comedy Central in 2004; he was voted 5th in Comedy Central's Stand Up Showdown in 2008 and 11th in 2010. Black has served as an "ambassador for voting rights" for the American Civil Liberties Union, since 2013. Lux Interior *Lux Interior (Erick Lee Purkhiser) *Portrays: Singing voice behind Underwater Sun ("Party Pooper Pants") *About: Born Erick Lee Purkhisher on October 21, 1946 in Akron, Ohio, and died February 4, 2009 in Glendale, California, he was an American singer and a founding member of the garage punk band The Cramps from 1976 until his death in 2009 at age 62. The singer died from aortic dissection on February 4, 2009. Maria Bamford *Maria Bamford (Maria Elizabeth Sheldon Bamford) *Portrays: Macadamia, Hazelnut, and Pistachio ("Sandy's Nutty Nieces") *About: Born September 3, 1970 in Port Hueneme, California, she is an American stand-up comedian, actress, and voice actress. She is best known for her portrayal of her dysfunctional family and self-deprecating comedy involving jokes about depression and anxiety. Her first comedy album and tour was The Burning Bridges Tour (2003), followed by her second album, How to WIN! (2007), and her third, Unwanted Thoughts Syndrome (2009). She appeared in her first feature film, Lucky Numbers (2000), before lending her voice to characters on many different animated shows, including Shriek on CatDog, and many more characters on American Dad!, Ugly Americans, Adventure Time, and BoJack Horseman. Bamford's film work includes Stuart Little 2 (2002), Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (2003), Barnyard (2006), Heckler (2007), and her most recent film, Hell & Back (2015). She voices Talking Ginger in the Talking Tom and Friends web series. She transitioned into television by starring in Louie (2012), Arrested Development (2012), and WordGirl (2014). In 2014, she won the American Comedy Award for Best Club Comic. Marion Ross *Marion Ross *Grandma SquarePants ("Grandma's Kisses", "BlackJack", "The Abrasive Side", and "Pet Sitter Pat") *About: Born October 25, 1928 in Watertown, Minnesota, she is a Golden Globe-nominated American actress and is best known for her role as Marion Cunninghamon the famous TV sitcom, Happy Days from 1974-1984. Mark Hamill *Mark Hamill (Mark Richard Hamill) *Moth ("Night Light") **About: Born Mark Richard Hamill on September 25, 1951 in Concord, California, he is best known for his portrayal of Luke Skywalker in the original Star Wars trilogy (1977-1983) and Sequel Trilogy (2015-2019). He has also voiced Ozai from Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005-2008), Turtle from My Friends Tigger and Pooh (2007-2010), Skips from Regular Show (2010-2017), and The Joker from Batman. Martin Olson *Martin Olson *The Chief ("Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V" and "Swamp Mates"), Musical performer of You're Old ("Mid-Life Crustacean") *About: Born April 2, 1956, he is a Hollywood television producer, director, and composer. He is also a playwright and poet known for comedic and unusual subject matter. He is best known as a founding father of the Boston Comedy scene, as a collaborator with comedians, composers, artists, and poets, and as a writer-producer of off-beat television series and stage plays. Matt Berry *Matt Berry (Matthew Charles Berry) *Portrays: Bubbles (character) (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) *About: Born Matthew Charles Berry on May 2, 1974 in Bromham, Bedfordshire, England, he is an English writer, musician, and comedian. He is known for his roles in The IT Crowd, The Mighty Boosh, Snuff Box, and Toast of London. Maurice LaMarche *Maurice LaMarche *Bus driver (Squid's on a Bus) ("Squid's on a Bus") *About: Born March 30, 1958 in Toronto, Ontario, Canada, he is a Canadian voice actor and former stand-up comedian. He has voiced Egon Spengler in The Real Ghostbusters and its follow-up Extreme Ghostbusters, the Brain in Animaniacs and its spin-off Pinky and the Brain, as well as a variety of characters in Futurama. Max Schreck *Max Schreck (Friedrich Gustav Maximilian Schreck) *Nosferatu ("Graveyard Shift") *About: Born Friedrich Gustav Maximilian Shreck on September 6, 1879 in Berlin, German Empire and died February 20, 1936 in Munich, Germany, he was a German actor. He is most often remembered today for his lead role as Count Orlok in the 1922 film Nosferatu. On February 20, 1936 in Nazi Germany, Schreck died from heart failure. Michael McKean *Michael McKean (Michael John McKean) *Captain Frostymug ("License to Milkshake"), Lonnie ("Shark vs. Pods") *About: Born Michael John McKean on October 17, 1947 in New York City, New York, he is an American actor, comedian, writer, composer, and musician well known for his portrayal of Squiggy's friend, Leonard "Lenny" Kosnowski, on the sitcom Laverne & Shirley; and for his work in the Christopher Guest ensemble films, particularly as David St. Hubbins, the lead vocalist and rhythm guitarist of the fictional rock band Spinal Tap from the eponymous film. He also did the voice of Arthur in the 1990s Disney TV series Jungle Cubs. Nigel Planer *Nigel Planer (Nigel George Planer) *Dr. Marmalade ("Chimps Ahoy") *About: Born Nigel George Planer on February 22, 1953 in Westminster, London, he is an English actor, novelist, and playwright. He is best known for the anarchic 1980s sitcom The Young Ones. Pantera * Pantera *Music featured in "Prehibernation Week" *'Active from 1981-2003, originated in Arlington, Texas', they were an American heavy metal band from Arlington, Texas. It was founded by original members Vinnie Paul Abbott (March 11, 1964 - June 22, 2018) (drums) and "Dimebag" Darrell Abbott (August 20, 1966 - December 8, 2004) (guitar) in 1981. Bassist Rex Brown would join in 1982 and in 1987 Phil Anselmo would become the group's lead vocalist, completing the band's most successful lineup that would remain together for 16 years until 2003 after drug problems with Phil. After the bands breakup, Phil and Rex toured with Down (Anselmo's side project) and Superjoin Ritual (also Phil's side group). After waiting for Anselmo to reunite with the bag, Dimebag and Vinnie formed Damageplan. Along with Halford guitarist and vocalist Patrick Lachman and bassist Bobzilla, they formed New Found Power in 2004. They toured for 9 months until Dimebag died on stage as a result of a deranged fan in Columbus, Ohio. Three others, including the murderer, also died. It took almost three years for Vinnie to recover from the trauma of that night. In 2007, he formed HellYeah and in 2017, Rex Brown started his solo career. Anselmo continues with Superjoint as of Summer 2017. On June 22, 2018, Vinnie died at his Las Vegas, Nevada home, of what a friend called a massive heart attack,at the age of 54. Pat Morita *Pat Morita (Noryuki "Pat" Morita) *Udon ("Karate Island") *About: Born Noryuki Morita June 28, 1932 in Isleton, California and died November 24, 2005 in Las Vegas, Nevada, he was a Japanese-American Academy Award-nominated actor known for his roles as Arnold Takahasi on Happy Days from 1974–1984 and Mr. Miyagi in The Karate Kid film trilogy (1984-1994), in which he was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor in 1984. He played the Emperor of China in Disney's Mulan. He died of natural causes on November 24, 2005. The episode "Karate Island" was dedicated to his memory. Patton Oswalt *Patton Oswalt *Jim ("The Original Fry Cook") *About: Born January 27, 1969 in Portsmouth, Virginia, he is an American actor, writer, voiceover artist, and professional stand-up comedian who voiced Remy in Disney/Pixar's Ratatouille. He is best known for his role as Spencer "Spence" Olchin on the CBS sitcom The King of Queens. In the summer of 2010, he did the voice for Pazuzu on Neighbors from Hell, and Theodore "Tobey" McCallister III in Wordgirl. He also voiced Bart's Guilt in the Simpsons episode "The Cad and the Hat". He is also well known for narrating the ABC situation comedy The Goldbergs as taking place in (insert date here) 1980-something. Peter Browngardt *Peter Browngardt *Ice Cream King ("Patrick's Coupon") *About: Born August 12, 1979 in Sag Harbor, New York, he is an American cartoonist, storyboard artist, writer, voice actor, and producer, who is best known for being the creator of Cartoon Network's Uncle Grandpa, in which he also voices the title character, and its early spin-off Secret Mountain Fort Awesome. Browngardt has had prior experience working on shows such as Futurama, Chowder, and The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. His main contribution to the Adventure Time series is storyboarding and writing the episode "Wizard." P!nk *P!nk (Alecia Beth Moore) *Portrays: Herself and singer of We've Got Scurvy ("Truth or Square") *About: Born Alecia Beth Moore on September 8, 1979 in Doylestown, Pennsylvania, Alecia Beth Moore, better known by her stage name Pink (often stylized as P!nk), is an American singer and songwriter who rose to fame in 2000 as an R&B singer, but then switched to rock music and pop rock. Ray Liotta *Ray Liotta (Raymond Allen Liotta) *Portrays: The Leader of The Bubble Poppin' Boys ("What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?") *About: Born Raymond Allen Liotta on December 18, 1954 in Newark, New Jersey, he is an Emmy Award-winning and Golden Globe-nominated American actor known for the roles of Henry Hill in Goodfellas and Tommy Vercetti in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City ''as well as other films like ''Article 99, Identity, Wild Hogs, and'' Cop Land''. Rich Fulcher *Rich Fulcher *Portrays: Fuzzy Acorns ("The Way of the Sponge") *About: Born November 18, 1968 in Massachusetts, he is an American comedian and author based in the United Kingdom. He is best known for co-starring in the British comedy series The Mighty Boosh, alongside comedy duo Julian Barratt and Noel Fielding. Also, he is the voice of Frankie Watterson in The Amazing World of Gumball. Ricky Gervais *Ricky Gervais *Portrays: Himself and Narrator ("Truth or Square") *About: Born June 25, 1961 in Reading, Berkshire, he is an English comedian, actor, director, producer, musician, writer, and former radio presenter. Rik Mayall *Rik Mayall (Richard Michael Mayall) *Portrays: Lord Reginald ("Chimps Ahoy") *About: Born Richard Michael Mayall on March 7, 1958 in Harlow, Essex, England and died June 9, 2014 in Barnes, London, England, he voiced Lord Reginald in Chimps Ahoy. He was an English comedian and actor. He is best known for starring in the anarchic 1980s sitcom The Young Ones. On June 9, 2014, Mayall died from an acute cardiac event. Robin Williams *Robin Williams (Robin McLaurin Williams) *Portrays: Himself ("Truth or Square") *About: Born Robin McLaurin Williams on July 21, 1951 in Chicago, Illinois and died August 11, 2014 in Paradise Cay, California, he was an American actor and comedian. Rising to fame with his role as the alien Mork in the TV series Mork and Mindy, and later stand-up comedy work, Williams has performed in many feature films since 1980. He won the Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor for his performance in the 1997 film Good Will Hunting. He has also won two Emmy Awards, four Golden Globes, two Screen Actors Guild Awards, and five Grammy Awards. He is also known for voicing the Genie in Disney's Aladdin ''and playing ''Mrs. Doubtfire. Tragically, Williams committed suicide by hanging himself on August 11, 2014. He was dealing with depression at the time. He also had Lewy body dementia and Parkinson’s disease. Robin Sachs *Robin Sachs (Robin David Sachs) *Portrays: Sergeant Sam Roderick ("Mrs. Puff, You're Fired") *About: Born Robin David Sachs on February 5, 1951 in London, England and died February 1, 2013, he is the son of actors Leonard Sachs and Eleanor Summerfield. He has been twice married: to Welsh actress Siân Phillips (1979–1991), and to Casey Defranco. He passed away from a heart attack on February 1, 2013, with his body being discovered on what would have been his 62nd birthday four days later. Rodney Bingenheimer *Rodney Bingenheimer *Portrays: DJ ("Krab Borg") *About: Born December 15, 1947 in Mountain View, California, he is a radio disc jockey on the long-running Los Angeles rock station KROQ who is notable for helping numerous iconic bands become successful in the American market. His contribution to the music business has been described as important. He developed a reputation for being the first American D.J. to identify new artists and play "edgy new bands" such as Blondie,5 the Ramones, Guns N' Roses, Duran Duran, The Cure, Joan Jett, Hole, Symbol Six, No Doubt, Blur, Nirvana, Sonic Youth, The Bangles, X, Coldplay, and many others. He managed a key but now-defunct L.A. nightclub called Rodney Bingenheimer's English Disco in the early seventies. He was the subject of a documentary by late filmmaker George Hickenlooper titled Mayor of the Sunset Strip which told the story of a groupie-turned-kingmaker with a knack for making friends in the music industry. He was described as a "famous groupie, now respectable" by Mick Jagger and he has numerous high-profile friends. In 2007, he was honored with the 2,330th star on Hollywood Boulevard. Rosario Dawson *Rosario Dawson *Portrays: Herself ("Truth or Square") *About: Born May 9, 1979 in New York, New York City, she is an American actress, singer, and writer. She has appeared in films such as Kids, Men in Black II, 25th Hour, Sin City, Clerks II, Rent, Death Proof, The Rundown, Eagle Eye, Alexander, Seven Pounds, Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief, The Lego Batman Movie, Unstoppable, and Trance. Scarlett Johansson *Scarlett Johansson *Portrays: Princess Mindy ("The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie") *About: Born November 22, 1984 in New York City, New York, she is an American BAFTA-winning and four-time Golden Globe-nominated actress and singer, of dual American and Danish citizenship. Johansson rose to fame with her role in 1998's The Horse Whisperer and subsequently gained critical acclaim for her roles in Ghost World and Lost in Translation (for which she won a BAFTA). She is also known for her role of Black Widow in Marvel movies, including Iron Man 2, Marvel's The Avengers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Captain America: Civil War, Avengers: Infinity War, and Avengers: Endgame. Sebastian Bach *Sebastian Bach (Sebastian Philip Bierk) *Portrays: Triton ("The Clash of Triton") *About: Born Sebastian Philip Bierk on April 3, 1968 in Freeport, Bahamas, he is a Canadian heavy metal singer, best known as ex-frontman of Skid Row. Shannon Tweed *Shannon Tweed (Shannon Lee Tweed) *Portrays: Mom Plankton insulted ("20,000 Patties Under the Sea") *About: Born Shannon Lee Tweed on March 10, 1957, she is a Canadian actress and model. One of the most successful actresses of mainstream erotica, she is identified with the genre of the erotic thriller. Tweed lives with her husband Gene Simmons, of the band Kiss, and their two children. Steve Buscemi *Steve Buscemi (Steven Vincent Buscemi) *Portrays: Dorsal Dan ("The Getaway") *About: Born December 13, 1957 in Brooklyn, New York, he is an American actor and film director. Buscemi has starred and supported in successful Hollywood and indie films, including Parting Glances, New York Stories, Mystery Train, Reservoir Dogs, Desperado, Con Air, Armageddon, The Grey Zone, Ghost World, Big Fish, and The Sopranos. He is also known for his appearances in many films by the Coen brothers: Miller's Crossing, Barton Fink, The Hudsucker Proxy, Fargo, and The Big Lebowski. Buscemi provides the voice of Randall Boggs in the Monsters, Inc. franchise, and Horace Nebblercracker in Monster House. From 2010 to 2014, he portrayed Enoch "Nucky" Thompson in the critically acclaimed series Boardwalk Empire, which earned him two Screen Actors Guild Awards, a Golden Globe, and two nominations for an Emmy Award. He made his directorial debut in 1996, with Trees Lounge, in which he also starred. Other works include Animal Factory (2000), Lonesome Jim (2005), and Interview (2007). He has also directed numerous episodes of TV shows, including Homicide: Life on the Street, The Sopranos, Oz, 30 Rock, and Nurse Jackie. He currently hosts the Emmy Award-winning AOL on comedy talk-show Park Bench. Steve Kehela *Steve Kehela (Stephen Kehela) *Portrays: Narrator ("Krusty Krab Training Video") *About: Born on September 10, 1951 in Demarest, New Jersey, he is an actor known for voicing the character Dr. Zan'Dozz Zeeltor in Men in Black: The Series. Stew *Stew (Mark Stewart) *Portrays: Singing voice behind Gary Come Home ("Have You Seen This Snail") *About: Born Mark Stuart in 1961, he is known by his stage name Stew. He is a singer, songwriter, and playwright from Los Angeles. In the early 1990s, he formed a band called The Negro Problem and later went on to release albums under his own name. His 2000 release Guest Host was named Album of the Year by Entertainment Weekly and his 2002 album, The Naked Dutch Painter and other songs, repeated that feat. He toured in support of Love's Arthur Lee in 2002 and in 2003 he was invited to take part in the Lincoln Center's American Songbook series of concerts. Since 2004, he and his now-former partner Heidi Rodewald, with the support of the Sundance Institute and The Public Theater, have been producing the musical Passing Strange, which won him the Drama Desk Award for Outstanding Lyrics. In 2005, he reached possibly his largest audience ever when he wrote and performed "Gary's Song" for the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Have You Seen This Snail?" In 2006, he and Rodewald continued to produce Passing Strange as well as working on a film project with The Sundance Institute. Passing Strange had successful runs at the Berkeley Repertory Theatre in Berkeley, California, in the fall of 2006, and off-Broadway at The Public Theatre in New York City during the spring of 2007. It received critical praise from both the New York Times and Variety and opened on Broadway at the Belasco Theatre in February 2008 under the aegis of producer Liz McCann and the Shubert Organization. The play garnered seven Tony nominations in 2008, with Stew receiving four nominations and winning the award for Best Book. The play closed in July 2008, with Spike Lee filming the final performances for a feature film which screened at the Sundance Festival in January 2009. Tim Conway *Tim Conway (Thomas Daniel Conway) *Portrays: Barnacle Boy ("Various Episodes") and one of The Seagull Crew ("The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water") *About: Born Thomas Daniel Conway on December 15, 1933 in Willoughby, Ohio and died May 14, 2019 in Los Angeles, California, he was an American comedian and actor, primarily known for his roles in sitcoms, films, and television. Conway was best known for his role as the inept second-in-command officer, Ensign Charles Parker, to Lt. Commander Quinton McHale (played by Ernest Borgnine), in the popular 1960s WWII sitcom McHale's Navy, and for co-starring alongside Carol Burnett on The Carol Burnett Show. Conway also played the role of Ephraim Wanker, the father of Peggy Bundy, on the Fox sitcom Married... with Children. Tina Fey *Tina Fey (Elizabeth Stamatina Fey) *Portrays: Herself ("Truth or Square") *About: Born Elizabeth Stamitina Fey on May 18, 1970 in Upper Darby, Pennsylvania, she is an American actress, comedian, writer, and producer. She has received seven Emmy Awards, three Golden Globe Awards, four Screen Actors Guild Awards, and four Writers Guild of America Awards. She was singled out as the performer who had the greatest impact on culture and entertainment in 2008 by the Associated Press, which gave her its AP Entertainer of the Year award. After graduating from the University of Virginia in 1992, Fey moved to Chicago to take classes at the improvisational comedy group The Second City, where she became a featured player in 1994. Three years later, Fey became a writer for the sketch comedy show Saturday Night Live (SNL). She was promoted to the position of head writer in 1999. The following year, Fey was added to the cast of SNL. During her time there, she was co-anchor of the show's Weekend Update segment. After leaving SNL in 2006, she created the television series 30 Rock, a situation comedy loosely based on her experiences at SNL. In the series, Fey portrays the head writer of a fictional sketch comedy series. In 2004, Fey made her film debut as writer and co-star of the teen comedy Mean Girls. In 2008, she starred in the comedy film Baby Mama, alongside Amy Poehler. In 2009, Fey won an Emmy Award for her satirical portrayal of Republican vice presidential candidate Sarah Palin in a guest appearance on SNL. In 2010, Fey was the recipient of the Mark Twain Prize for American Humor, and the youngest-ever winner of the award. Triumph, the Insult Comic Dog *Triumph, the Insult Comic Dog *Portrays: Himself ("Truth or Square") *'Debuted in 1997', he is a character puppet puppeteered and voiced by Robert Smigel, best known for mocking celebrities. Triumph was identified in the early appearances as a Yugoslavian Mountain Hound, hence his distinct Eastern European accent1 (although Triumph himself insists it is a regular "dog accent"). As his name indicates, Triumph's comedic style is an almost exclusively insulting comedy. Triumph often puffs a cigar, which usually falls out of his mouth when he starts talking. Tiny Tim *Tiny Tim (Herbert B. Khaury) *Portrays: Singing voice behind Living in the Sunlight, Loving in the Moonlight ("Help Wanted") *About: Born Herbert B. Khaury on April 12, 1932 in New York City, New York and died November 30, 1996 in Minneapolis, Minnesota, he was an American singer, ukulele player, and musical archivist. He was most famous for his rendition of "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" sung in a distinctive high falsetto/vibrato voice (though other performances reveal a broader vocal range). He was generally regarded as a novelty act, though his records indicate his wide knowledge of American songs. He had no official middle name, though some websites report it to be "Butros," his father's first name, while during his televised wedding his middle name was given as "Buckingham." He suffered a second heart attack (two months after his first) and died on November 30, 1996. His headstone reads "Khaury, Herbert B." Tony Hawk *Tony Hawk (Anthony Frank Hawk) *Portrays: Himself (Where's Gary? Sweepstakes) *About: Born Anthony Frank Hawk on May 12, 1968 in New York City, Carlsbad, California, he was an American professional skateboarder, actor, and owner of skateboard company Birdhouse. Hawk is well known for completing the first documented 900 and for his licensed video game titles, published by Activision. He is widely considered to be one of the most successful and influential pioneers of modern vertical skateboarding. Victoria Beckham *Victoria Beckham (Victoria Caroline Beckham) *Portrays: Queen Amphitrite ("The Clash of Triton") *About: Born Victoria Caroline Beckham on April 17, 1974 in Harlow, Essex, England, she is an English singer-songwriter, dancer, model, actress, fashion designer, and businesswoman. During her rise to fame with the late 1990s girl pop group the Spice Girls, Beckham was dubbed Posh Spice, a nickname first coined by the British pop music magazine, Top of the Pops in the July 1996 issue.3 Since the Spice Girls pursued separate careers, she has had a solo pop music career, scoring four UK Top 10 singles. Her first single to be released, "Out of Your Mind," reached Number 2 in the UK Singles Chart and is her highest chart entry to date. During her solo career, she has been signed to Virgin Records and Telstar Records. Beckham has found more success as an internationally recognized and photographed style icon. Her career in fashion includes designing a line of jeans for Rock & Republic and later designing her own denim brand, dVb Style. Beckham has brought out her own range of sunglasses and fragrance, entitled Intimately Beckham, which has been released in the UK and the US. In association with the Japanese store Samantha Thavasa and Shiatzy Chen, she has produced a range of handbags and jewelry. In addition, Beckham has released two best-selling books; one her autobiography, the other a fashion guide. In her television ventures, Beckham has participated in five official documentaries and reality shows about her, some of which include Being Victoria Beckham and The Real Beckhams. Her last documentary was Victoria Beckham: Coming to America, which documented her move to the US with her family in 2007. She has since made a cameo appearance in an episode of the American TV series Ugly Betty, and has been a guest judge on Project Runway, Germany's Next Topmodel, and American Idol. She is the wife of English footballer David Beckham and they have three sons: Brooklyn, Romeo, and Cruz. As of 2009, the couple's joint wealth is estimated at £125 million. Ween *Ween *Portrays: Singers of Loop De Loop ("Your Shoe's Untied") and Ocean Man ("The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie") *'Started in 1984 in New Hope, Pennsylvania', they were an American alternative rock group formed in 1984 when Aaron Freeman and Mickey Melchiondo met in an eighth-grade typing class. Ween has a large underground fanbase despite being generally unknown in American pop music. Whoopi Goldberg *Whoopi Goldberg (Caryn Elaine Johnson) *Portrays: Herself (SpongeBob SquarePants The Lost Episode Sweepstakes) *About: Born Caryn Elaine Johnson on November 13, 1955 in Manhattan, New York, U.S., she is an American actress, comedian, author, and television host. She has been nominated for thirteen Emmy Awards for her work in television and is one of the few entertainers who has won an Emmy Award, a Grammy Award, an Oscar, and a Tony Award. She was the second black woman in the history of the Academy Awards to win an acting Oscar. In television, Goldberg is known for her role as Guinan in Star Trek: The Next Generation, and Mrs. Peck in Our Friend, Martin, and since 2007, she has been the moderator of the daytime television talk show The View. Will Ferrell *Will Ferrell (John William Ferrell) *Portrays: Himself ("Truth or Square") *About: Born John William Ferrell on July 16, 1967, in Irvine, California, he is an American comedian, impressionist, actor, and writer. Ferrell first established himself in the late 1990s as a cast member on the NBC sketch comedy show Saturday Night Live, and has subsequently starred in the comedy films Old School, Elf, Anchorman, Talladega Nights, Stranger than Fiction, Blades of Glory, Semi-Pro, and The Other Guys. He is considered a member of the "Frat Pack," a generation of leading Hollywood comic actors to emerge in the late 1990s and the 2000s including Jack Black, Ben Stiller, Steve Carell, Vince Vaughn, and brothers Owen and Luke Wilson.